


Be My Dominus Tonight

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [39]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Mention of Mira/Spartacus, Could be a future CBCB chapter, First Time, M/M, Nasir as Tiberius, Requested Pairing, Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Tiberius is still uncomfortable with this whole "freedom" thing. He was a body slave with position damn it. And more importantly, at least once daily cause for release. This five days bullshit was not something he enjoyed.





	Be My Dominus Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a minute. As usual my life is a gotdamn disaster. This pairing was requested a few times, and I do my best to deliver! Thank you guys for being so patient. Your comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

It was maddening. Being surrounded by such glorious men; and not having the ability to touch  _ any _ of them. Sure they were nice enough, after they got over the fact that he tried to kill Spartacus. Crixus, as handsome as he was, did not stand among them, still of the mindset that they should have simply killed him. Not that it mattered. Fucking Gaul was obsessed with this Naevia woman. He’s never been so...frustrated in his life. At least the half-decent attractive Romans openly wanted him and didn’t leave him hanging. 

“ _ If you hold any fucking sense _ .” Agron’s words echo in his head. Tiberius’ eyes find the green eyed giant once more. He watches him settle next to the tall blond to eat his meal. 

“My sense? If that tree held a  _ brain _ he’d ditch his current lover and discover what I can do for him.” He mumbles under his breath. There was a twinge of guilt that he’s told them his Given name instead of his Birth name. His eyes narrow when Agron’s dimple deepens, his head thrown back laughing at something the other said. Donar, Tiberius thinks his name is. 

“You’re a fool.” Agron’s voice carries, full of laughter. Tiberius huffs, watching Donar sling an arm around Agron. 

“That makes you the bigger, does it not?” He overhears the reply. Lips pursed, he turns away drawing his knees to his chest. This was stupid. Not since he was an extremely young boy has he been this sexually ignored. 

“Both of you are fools.” Tiberius pouts, his eyes scanning the crowd. Doing his best to look anywhere but those two. Unfortunately this brings his gaze to none other than Spartacus. He groans openly. 

It was just...ridiculous! The Thracian was so unfairly attractive. He was the perfect height, lean and hard muscled. His hair looked soft, and his eyes were bright and kind. His  _ teeth _ were even nice! Like what the fuck? A jawline that could almost literally  **cut him** ! Tiberius sighs putting his chin on his knees. 

“Chadara!” Tiberius blinks turning to see his blonde friend rushing out of the villa. Closely followed by Mira. Spartacus’ woman. Shaking his head, Tiberius follows, intercepting her. 

“Mira.” He calls out. She stops glancing between Tiberius and Chadara. “Do not attempt. When she is like this all she wishes to do is be alone. I will comfort her later.” Mira sighs with a curt nod. He can’t say he’s surprised by her polite coldness. He did try to kill her lover the night before. 

“Gratitude. I probably would have chased the girl all night.” Tiberius nods sympathetically. He remembers first coming to this villa. He had tried the same thing the first few months. Memories were haunting. And so vivid. Tiberius blinks looking her up and down actually  _ debating _ on how to seduce her. Absolutely insane. 

“It is difficult….no longer being a body slave.” Mira sighs, still not looking directly at him as she stares off into the night where Chadara had fled. “The things one had gotten used to.” Mira makes a noise of agreement.

“The nightmares eventual pass. I have them less and less every day.” Tiberius blinks. Oh gods now there were to be nightmares?  _ This _ was a nightmare. First the sexual frustration and then there’s going to be nightmares? Joy.

“Um...that is not...what I meant.” He starts slowly. Which was true. He doesn’t know why he didn’t just leave her alone after saving Chadara, but now he wasn’t sure what else to do. Mira looks at him quizzically. 

"Explain meaning. I'm happy to help in any way I can." Tiberius grimaces slightly. There’s plenty he could have her do to help him. Too bad his preference isn’t for the “fairer” sex. 

"Please believe I mean no offense, this is simply an issue I need a man's assistance with." Mira tilts her head staring at him. He sighs heavily. "My Dominus made many demands of me. Frequent. And I've been a body slave since I was very young. I've become accustomed to a certain amount of... activities." Tiberius feels his stomach twist uncomfortably. It's not the topic of conversation, he's perfectly fine with everything and everyone he's done. But he knows how Mira sees such things. For the first time in his life he feels...embarrassed by his previous position.  It takes her a moment to understand what his meaning was.

"Oh. Uh, my advice to you would be ask Spartacus for assistance." She says in a hushed tone once his meaning got across. Tiberius blinks at her. 

"A-ask Spartacus?" Is she serious? "Are you sure? You don't mind if he helps?" Tiberius could feel his heart skip a few beats thinking about the possibilities. Mira laughs softly.

"I encourage him to help everyone who wishes for it. Besides if he puts his mind to it, I can do nothing to stop him." Tiberius beams at her feeling rather elated. 

"Gratitude. But how would I approach him?" He asks a little worried. Mira hums in thought before snapping her fingers. 

"Oh! I'll be on guard duty tonight. You can meet him in his quarters. I understand not wishing to ask for assistance out in the open." Mira explains softly a hand on his shoulder. Tiberius sighs relieved that they were at least of one mine. Maybe she wasn’t so judgemental. 

"Again. Gratitude." Mira laughs it off with a wave of her hand before hurrying along. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

"Guard duty? Have you grown bored of my bed already?" Spartacus asks, a mischievous grin splitting across his face. Mira rolls her eyes. 

"Do not play the fool. I simply feel as if I am of no help as of now. And being on duty will alleviate some of my guilt. Chadara seems to think the only way to gain favor or position as a woman in the rebellion is to sleep with someone who has a louder voice than others." Spartacus nods in thought.

"And you wish to prove assumption false?" He asks only to make sure they understood one another. Mira smiles softly. 

"Exactly." Spartacus sighs, gathering her into his arms. 

"Always a kind heart leading your actions." They share a quick kiss. "Be careful. And know if you grow tired you can always come get me." She rolls her eyes smacking his arm. 

"Good night Spartacus. Get some rest. You deserve it." Spartacus sighs with a soft nod. 

 

 

 

 

He was still smiling when he rounded the corner into the small room he and Mira had claimed for themselves. What he wasn't expecting was to find a naked Tiberius sprawled across the bed. Spartacus stops mid step, eyes widening at the sight. The boy was lean, a little amount of muscle easily seen. Tan skin all but glowing in the moonlight, long dark hair cascading about his shoulders in a way that must have been practiced a million times, he was busy tracing an index finger up and down a dark trail of hair that lead straight to his half erect cock. 

"Tiberius. It seems you have wandered into the wrong room." He asks, trying to be casual about this, while doing what he could to keep his eyes on the boy’s face. Tiberius laughs and Spartacus has wonders why it sounded so hollow. 

"No, Thracian. I find myself exactly where I wish to be." In slight horror, Spartacus watches Tiberius slink off the bed and sashay over until he was practically plastered against him. "And exactly where you wish for me to be." Spartacus blinks hard. 

"I find you have me confused with a fellow Gladiator. Agron I hear-"

"Is occupied with Donar." Tiberius snips, taking one step back. Spartacus blinks a few times. 

"Certainly news to me, but reflection proves that is my own ignorance." Spartacus comments, trying to figure out how they kept that hidden from him while being so obvious about it. Tiberius nods. "Still, Mira-"

"Instructed me to come to you." Another clipped toned answer. Spartacus opens and closes his mouth, pieces of a puzzle falling into place. 

"She did, did she?" Was all he managed to say. Tiberius nods curtly. 

"I expressed to her the complications of me being suddenly free. With no Dominus. After years," Spartacus's eyebrows shoot up when Tiberius falls to his knees, "and  _ years  _ of being a body slave. I have certain needs that demand to be met." Tiberius explains, not even bothering to look Spartacus in the eye as he strips the Thracian. Spartacus clears his throat.

"I am sympathetic to your plight, Tiberius. However I do not think I am the man to help you." Damn, the boy does pout rather prettily. 

"You are the one who forced freedom upon me. You are the one who spared my life when none other would have. Take responsibility for it, at least once." Tiberius whines. Spartacus curses under his breath. The logic of the boys words not being missed. 

"Normally, keeping you alive and fed,  **training** you, is how I take responsibility for such deeds." Tiberius shakes his head with a quick lick of his lips.

"That is not enough Spartacus. My years as a slave have taught me that I need more than just food, water and shelter." Spartacus hisses when Tiberius closes his fist around the base of the Thracian's cock. "I need this." He whispers. Spartacus could feel his senses slipping. Lust starting to outweigh morals. His stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought. 

"Once. That is what you said. Correct?" Spartacus chokes out. Tiberius glances up at him, stroking slowly, as if testing the waters. 

"Tomorrow I shall look into other means of aiding me of my issues. But I shall require your assistance in that as well." Tiberius informs feeling a bubble of excitement rising along with Spartacus's cock. Spartacus takes a deep breath, nodding firmly. 

"Very well then." Without warning, Spartacus grabs Tiberius by the shoulders and wrestles him onto the bed. Tiberius has a momentary flicker of fear. The way Spartacus’ face hardens with determination was rather unsettling. “Let us begin.” 

Tiberius yelps when Spartacus starts mouthing down his neck. It wasn’t often someone was so soft with him. Yet, the Thracian was no fool. He was firm, making it clear who was in control. One of Spartacus’ hands held both of Tiberius’ wrists down. He arches up into the rebel leader, intoxicated by the harsh breath Spartacus releases as Tiberius slides a thigh against his cock. 

“ _ Fuck, _ Spartacus.” He whispers. The Thracian hums, tapping his fingertips against Tiberius’ lips. Complacently Tiberius wets them thankful for the chance. He noted that Spartacus’ fingers tasted like dinner. 

“At any point you wish for this to stop,” Spartacus whispers hotly against Tiberius’ neck, “simply say so.” Tiberius squirms at the sensation. 

“If I wish you to stop?” He laughs almost deliriously. “Spartacus, I have been “freed” for almost five days.” Tiberius informs wrapping a leg around him and forcing the two of them to roll. Spartacus grunts in surprise at suddenly being on his back. “Stopping, will only happen if you demand it so.” Tiberius answers in kind. 

“Apparently I have misjudged your connection with your Dominus.” Spartacus mutters more to himself than Tiberius. “Very well.” Tiberius moans as Spartacus crashes their mouths together. It’s been a while since he’s had a male lover, but the motions aren’t forgotten. 

Without pause, Spartacus delves a wet digit into Tiberius’ welcoming hole. His eyes fly open surprised by how, well, easy that was. In past experiences, both male and female, it was vastly more difficult to stretch these particular muscles. Yet, adding a second finger was no harder than before. And all Tiberius does is murmur encouragements. Spartacus didn’t get a look at the boy’s previous Dominus, nor does he have much to go on when it came to Roman cocks, but he suddenly wonders just how large the bastard was? 

“Oh, gods, Spartacus  _ please _ .” Tiberius pants against his lips. It has been too long and all at once, Tiberius couldn't stand it. Spartacus’ breath hitches, hand tangling in the dark hair.  

“How could one as demanding as you, ever be content to be a slave?” Spartacus wonders aloud, pulling back enough to align his cock with Tiberius’ entrance. 

“If you wish me to be a good boy, you’re going to have to earn that Thracian.” Tiberius growls pushing himself down. Spartacus stares at him wide eyed. Whoever he finds for the former body slave was going to have both hands full. 

“Seems I have to earn a lot of things from you, Tiberius.” Spartacus doesn’t miss the slight grimace at the use of his name. Agron had informed them of the boy preferring his Slave name rather than his birth. 

“You’ll get there. Someday.” Tiberius informs, bracing his knees against Spartacus’ sides. He straightens himself up once Spartacus’ cock was fully nestled within him. A quiet gasp escapes him as he does so. 

Neither of them move for a moment. Spartacus waiting until Tiberius was comfortable enough, despite the insistent throb of his cock. Patiently, he reaches and begins carefully fisting Tiberius’ own. He tries not to be too pleased with himself when Tiberius hisses like a wild cat. Agron had incorrectly labeled the boy as a dog. He reminds himself to correct his fellow rebel in the morning. 

Delightedly, Spartacus watches the short jerks of Tiberius’ hips. Chasing Spartacus’ grip, eyes firmly closed, head thrown back. Tiberius chews his lip changing his movements. Rocking at first, and then rolling them. Trying to find a rhythm that worked better for himself. The quick jolt and sudden shout has Spartacus grinning. Tiberius moans as Spartacus starts matching his thrusts, and even setting a new faster pace. For a moment the two of them were lost in each other. Content with their current position.

Spartacus grits his teeth, rolling them again, having to tuck his head in the crook of Tiberius’ neck to keep them on the bed with minimal adjustment. With a whimper, Tiberius wraps both of his legs around Spartacus’ waist. Spartacus practically ignores it, hips snapping, causing an obscene slapping sound. Tiberius was thankful to be shorter, able to curl around his current lover to have Spartacus’ cock angled deep enough to be able to assault the sensitive bundle of nerves that normally have so much more attention given, compared to the past few days. 

He feels touch starved. Clawing at the Thracian’s back, drunk off the weight of the man covering him. 

“Fuck.” Spartacus snarls, nipping at Tiberius’ collarbone. Tiberius nods lamely, bucking erratically. He could tell Spartacus was close. Tiberius himself has had to force himself to stay on edge the past few minutes. He has a reputation to protect afterall. Can’t have it known that he was easy. Didn’t ever think he was until now. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , Spartacus please.” Tiberius nearly sobs. Spartacus keens as Tiberius’ nails break skin. He didn’t think he liked being scratched. Although it made sense. Not that he was going to let himself finish before Tiberius did. Reaching between the two of them he once again fists Tiberius cock. Tiberius was wound tight, every muscle in his body tensing up. He stopped moving once his back arched up. Spartacus stares openly at the way Tiberius throws his head back, mouth a perfect, silent ‘O’. He was a little startled when his fingers and chest were suddenly hit with sticky hot mess. Tiberius clenches around him the force of his release trapping Spartacus and triggering his own orgasm. Spartacus curses, his body wracked with tremors, twitching, doing what he could not to just fall on top of his current partner. 

The two of them remain still for a few moments. The only sound was the pair of them panting, trying to regain some semblance of composure. Spartacus blinks a few times wriggling his arm out from between them. Tiberius hums letting his legs fall carelessly to the side. He hisses as he helps Spartacus pull back and out. He could practically feel his heartbeat all the way down to his toes. Tiberius smiles brightly up at him. Spartacus gives a quick one in return, forcing himself to stand and fetch a cloth from the side of the room. Tiberius watches him lazily. 

“So, was that all the assistance you needed this evening?” Spartacus asks with a chuckle. Tiberius rolls his eyes. Thracians. So simple. “Or do I need to call for reinforcements?” He jokes working on cleaning the two of them off. Tiberius takes his turn to chuckle.

“Gratitude. But for the time being I am sated.” Besides if Spartacus was able to bring him to completion so easily he’s a little afraid of what would happen with more than one Gladiator partner in his bed. 

An image of Agron and Donar swim to mind. 

“I’m glad I could help. And...apologies.” He sighs sitting down. Tiberius shakes his head focusing on the man in front of him. 

“Apologies? For what?” Briefly he was afraid that Spartacus had some sort of disease that he neglected to mention. 

“It never occured to me that some people would have more issues being freed than just being nervous. I’ve been forging ahead doing what I can to liberate as many people as possible in the pursuit of Naevia.” Another long sigh. Tiberius tilts his head. “You were the first to show me that some people don’t wish for freedom.” Tiberius sucks in a harsh breath when Spartacus looks up at him, blue eyes blazing, jaw locked, “But I will show you, I will show  _ all _ of you that being enslaved is no way to live. Survive maybe, but at what cost?  _ Freedom _ even if some do not know the meaning of the word, if they have spent their entire lives in chains, should be deserved. Should be craved. I will not rest until I have broken the shackles of every man, woman, and child stuck under the thumb of the damn Republic.” Tiberius blinks at him, his skin pebbling with the righteous tone of voice. The amount of conviction this one man has was breathtaking. Slowly he nods. 

“I do not agree with you,” Tiberius starts off softly, noting how his words seem to ignite the flames in Spartacus, “but I will try.” Spartacus nods standing. “I am curious though,” Spartacus looks down at him, “every tale I hear of you, the explanation of your rebellion, is for the vengeance of your wife.” Blue eyes widen as lips thin. “Why would you decide to free all slaves? Why not just kill those responsible?” Spartacus softens a little reaching out to cup the side of Tiberius’ face. 

“Even after gaining my vengeance, it would not make up for my loss. Those who wronged me don’t mean enough to the Republic to do her justice. Sura would take greater comfort in knowing I work for the liberation of all rather than just empty bloodlust.” Tiberius grins sitting up, 

“But she would not deny it either?” Spartacus chuckles at the question hand falling to the side. 

“She would understand the need for it. Mind shall be clearer with the spilling of guilty blood. It shall aide in the healing process and maybe one day, should this path ever have an end, I can find a semblance of peace.” He explains. Tiberius smiles softly standing beside him. 

“In an odd way, I hope I am there to see that peace.” Spartacus pats his shoulder, before watching him walk away. “Gratitude again. I shall see you in the morning.” Tiberius calls over his shoulder, determined to find Chadara and settle down for the night. He had a lot to consider and think about. 


End file.
